Approval
by Sammichbatch
Summary: Alexis gives her approval to a seeking Kate about the prospect of a relationship between the writer and the detective.


"Maybe you should talk to her; you know, some girl-on-girl time" Castle suggested, giving his best puppy-dog impression.

"Why Castle? You're her father; don't you think it would be best coming from you?" Kate replied, not giving in to his tempting pout.

"Yes, but she hears my side of the story all the time!" the writer stated, imitating a mild temper tantrum.

"We'll see" the detective shrugged.

-xo-

Hearing a knock on the front door to the loft, Alexis lifted her gaze from her homework to the door, scrunching her eyebrows together in contemplation. Hearing the knock again, she sighed before gracefully striding towards the door._  
><em>  
>"Alexis, hi" Kate smiled warmly as the door opened to reveal the red-headed teenager. She had been standing outside the loft for a few minutes now, changing her mind every few seconds about how good an idea it was to be there.<p>

"Detective Beckett!" Alexis exclaimed, relief evident in her features. That relief soon turned to worry as she realized that the detective was on her doorstep without her father in sight. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, not at all" Kate replied, momentarily taken aback. It didn't take long for her to piece together the reason behind Alexis' worry. "Your dad is at the station with Ryan and Esposito trying out the new Angry Birds game that he has" the brunette explained, "he is perfectly safe".

With a not-so-subtle sigh of relief, Alexis smiled gratefully before gesturing Kate in to the loft and closing the door behind her. "What can I do for you, detective?" Alexis asked politely.

"Please, call me Kate" she smiled, warmly, "And I came to talk to you, actually. Sorry I didn't give you any warning, but it's only a recent decision". She followed the younger girl to the dining table, taking a seat like she was motioned to. To put an extra barrier between herself and what looked like Alexis' seat, Kate brought one knee up to her chest so her foot rested firmly flat on the chair.

Alexis walked around the kitchen bench and made the detective a cup of coffee before returning to the table and placing the mug in front of Kate. "Talk to me" Alexis prompted, nodding her head at Kate's acceptance of the cup. She took the seat adjacent to the older woman, looking at her expectantly.

"Well, your dad sent me, actually" Kate sighed, feeling a little guilty that she wasn't there of her own accord.

Alexis was curious. Her dad had never needed someone else to talk to her before, declaring that he was the 'cool dad' and they could talk about anything.

Kate took Alexis' silence as an invitation to continue. "I guess you've noticed, as well as everyone else, that your dad's and my partnership isn't about the books anymore" she explained quietly. Seeing a nod from the teenager, she took a tentative breath and continued. "It's taken a while, and a lot of prompting, but your dad and I have finally realized this too".

Confused, Alexis kept quiet as she waited to see if there was a point to Kate's talk. She knew that it wasn't about the books between them anymore, and she knew that her father was in love with his 'muse', and she also had some inclination that Kate was in love with her dad. What she didn't know, however, was why the detective was explaining all this to her.

"I guess I just wanted to see how you felt on the matter. Get your approval, or something" Kate said resolutely, "I mean, your dad tells me that you're fine with the prospect of a relationship between us, and he assures me that I wouldn't be in the way, that you wouldn't feel as though I was repla-"

"Just stop there" Alexis ordered gently. Once she was sure that the detective was going to listen to her, she leaned forward in a serious manner, moving her hand closer in a non-threatening way, and looked in to the hazel eyes that her dad had described as gorgeous. "Kate, I want you to listen to me, alright" Alexis stated, before deciding that she could continue. "My dad loves you, and I am pretty certain that he is in love with you. In the three years that he has shadowed you, you have become a part of this family. You've spent countless meals here including breakfasts, not to mention the nights when you were apartment hunting, and all the events that we beg you to join us for. Even if you and dad haven't been officially dating, you've been somewhat together. If you two are ready for a relationship, I am more than happy for you. You're good for him, and you're good for us. In the time that I've known you, I've gotten to love you and see you as somewhat of a mother figure. You'll never be in the way, and you won't replace my mum, but you will be a loved and cherished member of this household, moreso than you already are". She waited a few minutes, waiting for some form of reaction.

Kate watched Alexis, her mouth slightly agape, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She had just gotten the acceptance from Castle's daughter that she was hoping for, and for one of the rare times in her life, she was left speechless.

"I appreciate your concern for me, Kate, but I'm a big girl. Dad has spent my whole life shielding me from the women he has been with and even from Gina whilst they were married. He's let me get close to you, and more importantly, he's let you get close to me. This shows just how much you mean to him, and in turn allows me to see that you're his... how did he put it... one and done? I'm happy for you both, Kate, truly happy, and seeing how happy you make my dad is why I believe in you two so much. Welcome to the family, Kate" the teenager finished her speech, getting up from her chair and taking the few small steps that would allow her to wrap her arms around her dad's partner.

-xo-

"How did it go?" Castle asked impatiently as he saw Kate approaching them. All thoughts of Angry Birds and the trio playing it next to him vanished as he saw the glistening in his partner's eyes.

"She approves" Kate said quietly, her eyes trained on his. She had let out a few happy sobs after she left the loft, refusing to let them go whilst she was in front of Alexis. She had finally pulled herself together upon entering the Precinct in search of Castle.

"Told you" the writer smirked, standing up mere inches in front of the detective.

Kate gave a weary smile before leaning in lightly and placing a feather light kiss on the writer's lips.

The sighs of relief, the cat whistles, and the chorus of 'finally' from the bull-pen did not go unheard as the detective couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as they pressed against Castle's.


End file.
